Just For Kicks
by moxieangel
Summary: The timer buzzed and the game was called. Roy leapt into the air, screaming. Armstrong, the teams’ goalie cried joyfully and hoisted Roy onto his shoulders. Finally, the Armistice soccer team had a chance to go the Finals... R&R!


Just For Kicks

Just For Kicks

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or its respective characters.**

The clock was rapidly counting down and time was running out. Two minutes left in the game. This was going to be close. Roy scanned the field. Fuery was open to his left and Falman was on the defensive on his right. The shot should be easy. The referee whistled and the game started back. Breda threw the ball in and the teams took off. Roy intercepted the ball from Breda and began to work his magic. He quickly eluded the opposing teams' center and began jogging the ball down the field. Havoc yelled to Roy who faked a pass to Fuery. He quickly glanced at the clock, one minute. Roy then passed the ball to Havoc. Roy moved into position. He had practiced this play over an over until it was like clockwork. The ball sailed into position. One…Two...Three…connect with the ball…follow through. To the screaming fans, he moved effortlessly, a perfect bicycle kick. Time slowed as the ball sailed through the air and landed just out of the reach of the lunging goalie.

The timer buzzed and the game was called. Roy leapt into the air, cheering. Suddenly the entire team was surrounding him, cheering. Armstrong, the teams' goalie cried joyfully and hoisted Roy onto his shoulders.

Finally, the Amestris soccer team was going to the Semi-Finals. Roy had led them there. He had taken over the position of team Captain last season with the goal of making it to the Finals. This game had been the do-or-die challenge and Roy's last goal had won them the chance to go. Fans flocked from the stands, screaming and cheering, joining the mob of soccer coaches and trainers. Roy greeted the fans with his trademark smile and salute. The mob roared and cameras flashed, temporarily casting the scene in an ethereal wash of white. The crowd began to disperse as police officers barricaded them from the entrance to the locker room. Roy and the others were lowered and they proceeded into the locker followed by screams, shouts, and the occasional bra.

The showers were alive with electricity. Various choruses of the Amestris national anthem were being sung, whistled, and shouted. Roy basked in the glory of the compliments and shoulder slaps. He barely realized that Maes was talking to him until the sting of a popped towel bit his calf.

"What the heck?! Maes I need that in top condition for next weeks game!" Roy growled, rubbing the red streak. Maes laughed and slumped onto the bench next to his friend. "Aww come off it, you've had worse!" he replied elbowing him. Roy sighed and shoved the older man back.

"Can you believe it? We're actually going to the Semi-Finals!" Maes said quietly, watching the water from the showers run to the drain. "Yeah, we are!" Roy said quietly. "And it's all thanks to you, Roy." Maes said placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Hold on a second", Roy said looking up. "I agree that I take some credit for getting us here, but it was teamwork that got us here." Roy said sternly. Maes smiled and held up his hands. "If you say so…" he laughed. Roy smiled.

"Any plans for tonite?" Roy asked as his pulled on his boxers and team shorts. "Eh…just the usual. Gracia's home for the weekend, thought I'd stop by for a while. You?" Maes asked towel drying his hair. Roy snorted. "Same as always, probably hit Zula's for awhile, come by if Gracia will let you." Roy said straightening his shirt and zipping up his jacket. "Aww come on Roy you know Gracia doesn't let me hit the bar after a game!" he said giving Roy his trademark guilt-trip expression. "And I know you used to be a lot more fun before you started dating." Roy said, smirking.

**A/N: Ok, so here's the deal. This is just a trial chapter. If I get a good response for this I'll add the rest. This story is dedicated to Nic my bestest friend and wonderful supporter of my writing, he puts up with reading half way through a story then finding out it's yaoi but, continues to read! Way to go Nic! Hope you enjoy, and if you know ****anything**** about soccer please send me a PM! My memory needs a bit of jogging!**

**Moxie**


End file.
